dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Red-Sail
Red-sail is an adult mal''e Spinosaurus'' who first appears in dinosaur island season 2 as Spiney's son, in season 3 he became a sub adult spinosaurus and became season 3's main antagonist and is Anubis' father in season 4. He also appears on Dinosaur Island Revival. History 'Dinosaur Island' 'Season 2' An Odd Alliance Red-Sail first appeared in the Season Two episode "An Odd Alliance" as a hatchling and son of Spiney, one of the main characters of the time. He tries to learn how to walk but ends up falling. It will be a long time before he becomes a top predator of the island. He then appears resting around the Spinosaurus nesting site. However, a predator is stalking him, Sunny the Oviraptor. However, Red-Sail hears the cracking of a twig under Sunny's feet and begins to run. Luckily Spiney hears the distress calls and runs to his rescue. He manages to grab a hold of Sunny's tail and pulls him to the ground. However, he manages to run off with little injury, saving Red-Sails life. Danger Red-Sail is sleeping. But Sunny appears with the intent of eating him. Red-Sail is woken up however by Sunny, who accidentally stepped on a stick. However Red-Sail cries for help. The Spinosaurus charges to the rescue. The Spinosaurus bites Sunny on the tail and Sunny runs away. Grave He reappears in Ep.11 alongside his father Spiney, but he is soon orphaned after a colossal battle between his father and Uno, which ends with his father being killed by Jasper. The Body Count Rises Now orphaned, Red-sail wanders through the Dark Woodland and is extremely vulnerable in the open. He spots a Sinraptor, who decides to pursue him. He runs as fast as he can but unfortunately trips. He then sees the Sinraptor standing above him. However the camera stops working, and the footage is lost, however, we do know that Red-Sail managed to escape. How or why is still unknown. Season 3 A New Beginning Katy then tries to hunt something else. She finds a Sinraptor. The same Sinraptor who tried to eat Red-Sail. However Red-Sail did not die. Red-Sail bites the Sinraptor on the neck. The Sinraptor quickly dies. Katy dose not wish to fight Red-Sail. Northern Drought Red-sail reappears as an adult, and he is having a hard time as prey is scarce in the northern drought. He must find food to survive. He doesn't think there is any prey around him, but looks can be deceiving. He spots a Beipiaosaurus in the brush. Red-Sail knows of the danger but he takes his chances. He narrowly avoids a slash by the Beipeaosaurus huge claws. They then interlock, and the Beipeaosaurus rips up Red-Sails side, forcing him to back off as he can not afford any more injuries. He decides to hunt on the western plains. While there he finds a bunch of corpses causes by a unknown predator. The unknown predator or actually unknown predators are a pair of Carnotaurus. Quickly Red-Sails injuries and the overwhelming odds of beating two Carnotaurus's force him to back down from the kill. The blood continually dripping from his side is a dark maroon red, indicating incredibly deep wounds, with possible internal damage to his body. However, he must press on. He can not find any prey on the plains, which is an incredibly rare occurrence. Red-Sail decides to investigate, and spots a terrifying sight. He spots a huge amount of dead bodies and fears the plains are home to a terrifying carnivore. However, he ignores the signs and goes for a carcass. However, he is distracted and does not notice what is behind him. He spots a pair of Carnotaurus and he decides to stand his ground. He needs this meal. The smaller Carnotaurus stays back, while the larger one attempts to drive Red-Sail away. He is intimidated, but he will not back down so easily. They have a short fight, with Red-Sail appearing to be winning. However the smaller one bites down on his leg, and he roars in pain. He finally decides to back down as his injuries are too great. The Height of the Dry Season Red-sail appears and is stalking the hadrosaur group. His wounds from the Beipeaosaurus have healed decently, but he still has a slight limp. He needs to make a kill and he charges. He goes for Corytha and manages to easily snap the hadrosaurs neck. He then immediately goes after Maia, and before she can react, she is knocked to the ground and has her stomach and neck slashed. However, he does not kill Para, as he already has enough food to last him for a while. When the rains finally arrive in the north, Red-Sail is finally able to hunt happily on the plains. Red-Sail then approaches the lake, he can not believe the rains have finally arrived after all this time. He moves closer, and for the first time in months, he gets a drink of fresh, clean water. He begins to wade into the lake and roars in the triumph of surviving the dry season. He then notices another dinosaur, a female Spinosaurus, walk into the lake. She moves in slowly, cautiously. Despite looking young, Red-Sail has reached sexual maturity and seems interested in the female. They slowly approach one another. With the female being incredibly aggressive, however, Red-Sail is determined to mate with her, and they begin to fight. She gets tired and the female decides to leave. However Red-Sail is persistent, and he will continue to court her. Return of the Old He then appears in with his new mate, he has mated with her several times in order for her to become gravid. It turns out Spinosaurus have one of the hardest times getting a female to become gravid of any dinosaur. The Great Battle Once appearing again alongside his mate, they manage to kill an Amargasaurus that was being chased by Bloodtooth and Grant, and the tyrannosaurs are prepared to begin a huge fight. This is pack vs pack. The tyrannosaurs move in, and the battle begins. Red-Sail goes after Bloodtooth, and his mate goes after Grant. Grant underestimates the female's claws and is wounded. Bloodtooth manages to get a bite on Red-Sails arm but she is quickly shaken off. She backs off and then charges. However she misses, and she is caught in Red-Sails jaws. She barely escapes, with severe injuries. Grant is then injured by the females huge claws again he and begins to get weaker. However, Grant decides to inflict the coup de grace and manages to crush the females' neck. Red-Sail rushes over to her and stares into her dying eyes, but in no more than a second, her life fades away. Red-Sail then turns around to see his mates killer, grant. Grant is distracted and Red-Sail knows this is the perfect time to strike. He roars, and leaps onto Grants back, knocking him to the ground. He rips out Grants jugular, and the titan finally dies. Red-Sail and Bloodtooth stare down. But they are too weak to go on. They are both angry with each other, but they acknowledge each other's victories, they know there is no need to continue, and they go there separate ways. Red-Sail heads out to another destination, and he arrives in a patch of cycads and tree ferns. He then sees staring hopefully up at him his son. It seems before she died, His mate gave birth to a single baby, and Red-Sail hopes that his son has a much better life than he did. A Farewell He then appears in the finale alongside his son Anubis, roaring at a Pteranodon flying overhead. Season 4 One Little Victory Red-Sail finds a dead Triceratops upriver, but a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus fight his for it. Luckily, Red-Sail manages to fend him off. The Wreckers Red-Sail faces off with Dark-Claw the Torvosaurus, but he is overpowered and he loses his territory. We Hold On Red-Sail is having trouble with loosing his territory and is beginning to become more violent. Leading to Anubis beginning to not trust Red-Sail as much Losing It Red-Sail decides to fight the Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus again. Although the Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus has the advantage at first in the fight. When he knocks Red-Sail over. However Red-Sail gets back up and bites the Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus on the neck and kills it. He then celebrates and eats the Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus with his son Anubis. In The End (the calm) Red-Sail and the now sub-adult Anubis make a quick appearance as they are shown peacefully hunting again in the Southern Rivers. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Old Friends 50 years after the events of Dinosaur Island, Red-Sail appears from behind a tree, attacking a Pachycephalosaurs, as he crushes the bones of the helpless animal, Blizzard appears and tries to scare him off. But Red-Sail is not phased and he chases him off. He eats the animal alive, and he then decides to swallow it whole. As so much time has passed, his red colouration has faded but is still barely visible. He then continues his search for food. Clash Red-Sail then appears in Ep.3, challenging Saber for the carcass of Spike. He pretends to walk away, and Saber seems victorious. However, Red-Sail lunges from a bush and bites down on Sabers' neck, pushing him to the ground. He walks up to Saber and slits his neck, however only knocking him out. He continues to attack but realizes Saber is no threat to him. And begins to feast. Then suddenly a huge tree falls on Red-Sail, pressing him to the ground. He is unable to get up, and he is stuck there. BackTrack In Ep.5 it is shown that the tree falling on him was an Allosaurus that was flung into a tree by Behemoth's huge tail. After hours of moving about, he gets up from under the tree, he looks at the lifeless body of the Allosaurus and he walks away to his family. He hasn't seen them in over a month, and times are getting tough for the Spinosaurs. After his mate's death, he has devoted his life to his son, and now his grandson. He's been hunting for food for his family, but he doesn't know if there even going to care or not, he needs to get back and find them. But when he's halfway there he is disturbed by rustling in the bushes, and that something is Blizzard, Red-Sail picks up Blizzard and he critically injures him. They have known each other for a long time and he decides to end their history, with Blizzard awaiting his death. Royale However in the next episode Red-Sail is attacked by 3 smaller dinosaurs and he breaks off his attack on Blizzard, they knock him over, and he walks off in shame, knowing he is defeated. Red-Sail has arrived at his nest, furious after losing his fight an hour earlier, he greets his son Anubis. Usually, Spinosaurus males would go off to make a separate nest, but Anubis is the only thing that Red-Sail cares about in his entire life, the only thing for now. They will stay together until the day they die. Red-Sail truly loves his son as its the only thing that reminds him of the only mate he's ever truly loved. They then appear to be arguing, and they are not paying attention to Anubis's egg, a Guanlong takes advantage of this, and he manages to sneak off with the egg. Anubis spots him and runs after him. The Guanlong stops and begins to wait for a female to come over, as Spinosaurus eggs are a delicacy for them, he hopes he can impress a mate. However, Anubis kills the Guanlong and he returns it to the nest. After Nimbus hatches from his egg, Red-Sail greets his son, and he sniffs him. Red-Sail and Anubis will now devote all of their time to raising Nimbus in hopes he will be as strong as him, as well as his son. Lost And Found Red Sail and his son Anubis watch the scavengers sleeping, they but not Fury he was on a lookout for any intruders that have a problem with the scavengers, as they are eating all of their food, and they will attempt to kill them. However, to combat a pack, they'll need a pack of their own. Which is why a Giganotosaurus has agreed to help with the Spinosaurus' mission. He lets out a roar, a roar which shall ensure their victory. The Red Feast The next morning Red Sail and his son, along with the Giganotosaurus have approached the scavengers den. However, the Scavengers are there to stop them. Red Sail lets out a blood-curdling roar, and he charges along with Anubis and the Giganotosaurus. While the others begin their attack, Red-sail hasn't yet attacked. Anubis gets attacked by Shadow and Fury. While the Giganotosaurus is being attacked by Silas,Crash and Melman. Red-Sail chooses his targets, being Smokey and Blizzard. Red Sail is attacked by Smokey on the neck, however, Red Sail slashes his face with his powerful claws, twice. Red Sail then gets a good hold of Smokey's neck, however, Blizzard leaps onto Red Sail's neck which disorientates him, allowing Smokey to break free. However Red Sail knocks Blizzard off, and they continue to fight. Smokey manages to break Red Sails wrist, which prevents Red Sail from clawing him. However, Red Sail picks Smokey off the ground throwing him away. Red Sail then comes in for the killing blow. However, Junior knocks him to the ground and bites his head. Red Sail barely managing to get up. This is not the first time Junior has encountered Red Sail, as the two have a massive history with one another. And hopefully, they are going to end it. However Junior is distracted, with Red Sail seizing his opportunity, and he knocks him over, ripping at his jugular and his leg muscles. Junior luckily hobbles away, however. After most of the scavengers retreat, only the original three remain, Smokey, Crash, and Melvin. The odds seem hopeless against Red Sail and his son. The three automatically go for Red Sail as he is the largest and most powerful between the two. A move which could lead to their downfall. Red Sail signals Anubis for help, with his son pulling Melvin off of his father's side. With Anubis seemingly killing him. Red Sail then treads on Crash, breaking off his attack. Red Sail goes for Crash's side, and whilst hurting Crash it also hurts Red Sail, as Crash's scutes are making it hard for him to bite through. Red Sail eventually backs down. Red Sails attack was a complete success, with the Scavengers being successfully disbanded. While almost all the Scavengers have survived, they have all been driven away from the area, each of the members going their separate ways. A Happy Ending Red Sail makes a small cameo in this episode, shown confronting Jasper alongside his two sons. However, they are not fighting. All is peaceful, all is well. Red Sail then roars at the sky. A King Emerges Tyrant walks into Red-Sail's territory. Red-Sail then charges at Tyrant. Tyrant knocks Red-Sail seemingly won the fight over Red-Sail. But Anubis then backs up Red-Sail and attacks Tyrant. The rest of the family surround Tyrant forcing him to retreat. Family Red-Sail is sleeping while Alexa keeps watch. While Anubis and Nimbus both go out for a fishing trip. Nimbus then returns with a dead fish. He then eats it. Anubis congratulates Nimbus on his first catch. Anubis then goes to sleep like his father. Broken Anubis and Red-Sail decide to hunt the Hadrosaur herd. Red-Sail knocks over Ollie and Nick over. Anubis is knocked over by Para. Ollie later gets up however Red-Sail locks on to him and chases after him. He catches up to Ollie and kills him.However the Utahraptor pack join in on the hunt.Shadow wants to get back at Red-Sail for eating his food. Shadow and his giant pack attack Red-Sail and Anubis. Red-Sail and Anubis are still able to shake all the raptors off. But the Scavengers than attack. They and the Utahraptors both begin to stack on top of Red-Sail and Anubis. Anubis shakes then off walks a couple of steps but finally collapses and dies. Red-Sail also shakes his raptors off and runs away. He knows he can't fight anymore or else he would die. He faints but he wakes up hours later. Dangerous Waters Red-Sail is sleeping in Spinosaurus Cavern a place that used to be home to many Spinosaurus. Including Red-Sail's ancestors. He is also patently waiting for his chosen victim to arrive. That victim is Jasper. Jasper is busy battling a Kronosaurus but out of nowhere Red-sail attacks the Kronosaurus. However Red-sail is not after the Kronosaurus, he is after Jasper. The creature responsible for killing Red-sail's father and leaving him orphaned at an early age. Jasper accepts his fate and Red-sail kills him. Here Lies The Scavengers a couple off Scavengers are all on watch duty while the rest of the Scavengers are asleep. Fury then spots Red-Sail and Nimbus who are here to avenge Anubis's death. Red-Sail quickly slashes Blizzard who begins to bleed out. Leo accompanies Blizzard and watches over him rather fight. Smokey then attacks Red-Sail but Nimbus pulls Smokey away by his tail before slashing him multiple times. Spilling Smokeys entrails on the floor. Eventually the rest of the pack wakes up Melvin and Frosty double team Nimbus. Nimbus then tails slaps Frosty and bites Melvin by the neck. Alpha then pounces Red-Sail and hops onto his head. Fury then charges Red-Sail and knocks him to the ground. Along with Alpha. Alpha gets up later. Red-Sail gets back up and knocks Fury over in response. But before Red-Sail can kill Fury Crash comes in and saves Fury. Fury then takes this chance to escape and die another day. By knocking over Red-Sail Ruby then tries to take this chance to kill Red-Sail but Nimbus stops her by biting her back. Red-Sail then dose the same to Crash and bites his back. Frosty then retreats from the fight. Alpha then joins right behind. Red-Sail then tries to kill Melvin but Crash drags Melvin away just in time both off them escaping with there lives. Leo finally leaves Blizzard to retreat with the rest of the living Scavengers. Smokey uses the last of his energy to try and save Blizzard. However Nimbus swipes him into a branch impaling him and killing him. Blizzard then gets brutally slashed by Red-Sail. With his last remaining strength Blizzard lies next to Smokey and dies next to his closest ally. Ice Cold Red-Sail is seen quickly in a montage at the end of the episode. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI Se2 Ep8 * Di Se2 Ep9 * DI Se2 Ep11 * DI Se2 Ep12 * DI Se3 Ep1 * DI Se3 Ep4 * DI Se3 Ep5 * DI Se3 Ep9 * DI Se3 Ep12 * DI Se3 Ep13 * DI Se4 Ep1 *DI Se4 Ep3 *DI Se4 Ep6 *DI Se4 Ep7 *DI Se4 EP12 *DI Se5 Ep4 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep1 * DIR Se1 Ep3 * DIR Se1 Ep5 * DIR Se1 Ep6 * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep12 * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se3 Ep2 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 Ep4 * DIR Se3 Ep9 * DIR Se3 Ep12 Gallery The Body Count Rises.png|Baby Red-Sail Redsail.jpg|Sub Adult Red-Sail Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 2.22.52 PM.png|Adult Red-Sail Thumbnailremasteredhm.jpg|DIR Red-Sail Screen Shot 2018-05-14 at 3.42.56 PM.png|Red-Sail standing over a dead T-Rex Trivia * Red-Sail was portrayed in Dinosaur Island by a now discontinued figure, the second and now outdated Carnegie Collection Spinosaurus. * Red-Sail is one of the few original characters to be in Dinosaur Island Revival. *Red-Sail has been confirmed to have another mate, however, she has yet to appear. *Red-Sail in BionicleSaurus' favorite character *BionicleSaurus considers him to be the best-written character of all the characters he has created. *In Dinosaur Island Revival Red sail is portrayed by the Papo Spinosaurus. *Red sail is portrayed by the Carnegie collection spinosaurus repaint in season 3 of dinosaur island. *Red-Sail has a son named Anubis and a grandson named Nimbus. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters